In today's world, rising energy costs and data centers that have maximized their power from the grid are the order of the day. IT executives are asking about the energy impact of their server acquisitions or server upgrades. They want an understanding of the potential energy consumption, savings, and energy efficiency gains, as it is fast becoming an important consideration in system data center solutions. In some cases this may be a limiting factor in the IT decision making. This invention helps to solve this problem.
Today, name plate power ratings are available for many devices (e.g., servers). However, these plates often declare the maximum power with every possible feature installed, which most machines never achieve. Thus, this number is not helpful for planning purposes. Moreover, it may be challenging to physically go and read off the power ratings from servers. A quick summary is usually required. Existing tools for power consumption analysis in this space are either too broadly defined or lack device information so that the client is “back to square one” trying to understand the energy consumption of existing servers or potential servers.